creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Karma, God of Punishment
You may think you know what Karma is, but you don't. You think of Karma as, "Haha, he fell in the pool when he pushed that other guy in first." You don't know the half of it. Karma isn't some sort of invisible force of punishment for doing bad things. It is a God. Karma is the God of punishment and pain. It knows your deepest, darkest fear, and it will punish you for your actions. I was just as ignorant as all of you reading this until Karma decided to visit my unfortunate school. My school wasn't a very good one. The teachers weren't great, though they tried their hardest, and most of the kids were asses. I was one of the small kids that got devoured by the numerous bullies that lurked behind every corner. Though I wasn't alone in this torment, I was an especially easy target for bullying, both because of my inability to contain my crying when adrenaline pumps through my blood, and because of my below average height. I knew of a number of children who had taken their own lives to escape the torment, and the day before Karma arrived, I seriously considered taking that route as well. It was a simple lucky chance that judgment arrived when it did. The first thing we noticed were people complaining. A lot of my classmates liked to piss people off online, known by many as "trolling". The people most well known for this were complaining about their computers no longer turning on. Other lesser trolls simply whined about losing Internet for awhile the day before. Nobody thought much of it, though some whack jobs thought the government had decided to attack citizens' computers to stop the flow of information. Then came lunchtime. The school bullies' lunches would disappear entirely when they weren't looking, and when they decided to take the weaklings' lunches, they disappeared too. Students who usually liked to use their electronics during lunch found that they had lost all power, despite being charged that morning. Students were puzzled and angry, and teachers were unable to help. Soon, things got even worse. The bullies felt sore, though they didn't know why. Kids that goofed off in class found themselves unable to move. Some kids' throats were very hoarse, others complained of being exhausted but not being able to close their eyes for long periods of time, and some couldn't understand anything being taught to them. I was lucky, as well as the others who shared my torment, because we were not receiving whatever torment was being given to our peers. We didn't know why, but we didn't complain. They deserved it. After school, I was lying in bed, thinking about the day's events. Suddenly, a blinding white light shone in my bedroom, and an indescribably beautiful woman appeared. "I am Karma, God of all punishment and torment. I have judged your peers for their actions, and they will all pay for what they have done. You have suffered enough for ten thousand lifetimes, so you shall not receive punishment. Spread the word to help remove this polluted world of evil." Then, she vanished like a puff of smoke. The next day, there were 12 kids missing from school. Once the day started, there was an announcement over the loudspeaker. Apparently, those 12 kids, who had all contributed bullying to the suicide victims and even laughed about it afterwards, were found dead in their homes. I later found out that these children had clawed themselves to death while screaming. What a way to go... but they deserved it. From that point on, people don't seem to be misbehaving as much as they did before. Sure, there are some events here or there, but now the teachers have it all under control. I guess they were afraid of another purge by Karma. I know I would be if I knew I wouldn't be targeted. I still remain cautious though. Who knows what would make me worthy of punishment once again. Category:Gods